


Experiment failure, cuddles suggested for morale boost

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Failed Kink Attempt, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Porn With Characterisation, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, entrapdak positivity month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: It was rare that Hordak was the one who suggested something new to try out in their bed
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 37





	Experiment failure, cuddles suggested for morale boost

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "experimentation". I also have a unfinished drawing about actual science for this prompt, but this just came to my mind, a bit weird as it is
> 
> Tittle suggested by a internet friend
> 
> I love comments

„I… might have something new to try for today.“

The pleasant tingle of anticipation. “Oh?”, Entrapta made. It was rare that Hordak was the one who suggested something new to try out in their bed. She had learned what he liked, which touches made him do these beautiful sounds with that deep voice he had, how much it turned him on when she rode his face and that he liked to be submissive and serve her, and to be tied up, all through asking him if it was okay to do the things she lusted for and then watching him. It was so much better now, but the religious shame still shone trough sometimes.

He smiled shyly, and there was a light blush on the white parts of his face. “You remember this historical movie about the Enginneer-Princess of Salenias? The … scenes between her and her servant?”

Oh, she definitely remembered these sex scenes. They had been so kinky and deliciously filmed that she had been too aroused to witness much of the rest of the movie.

“The one with the blindfold and the feather?”, she tried to let her voice sound seductively and, of course, completely failed. He didn’t seem to notice.

He blushed even harder, and even without pupils she was sure that he did not look at her: “The one with the spanking.”

“Oh.”, she said without thinking about how this must come across to him.

“I don’t really know how healthy it is because I could link it to my experience with religious punishments, and how much is really just me being aroused by the thought of you exercising power over me, and I do not quite know if this is entirely healthy, and I know that you are not into sadism and masochism but watching this scene, I immediately pictured me in his place, and I was so aroused, and I remembered this time you scratched my thigh and how much this pain excited me…”, he pressed out hastily.

“To be honest, I really have to think how comfortable I am about this.”, but he so rarely suggested something, she also didn’t want to deny this to him, “I will definitely not do anything that leaves marks… but something smaller, like that with the ice cubes? I think I would feel strange, but I also do like the thought of having this power for a moment. And you are really sure that this is a sexual urge and not the guilt from…”, she stopped, this felt too heavy to even say it.

“Mostly, but not entirely. But… I heard that facing traumatizing situations in a controlled environment can help to process them? And I wonder if this could also be something like this?”

“We immediately stop if something feels strange.”

“Okay.”

They had started with cuddling, and it had turned into making out, as it often did, and they had caressed each other with their hands and lips until both of them were panting, their clothes and his mobility aids discarded on the floor beside her bed.

Her breasts still tingled so much and she was so wet from his kisses that she almost simply continued like always, but she forced herself to remember and stop.

He looked expectantly to her, then laid down on his stomach.

She breathed in deeply. She was as nervous as she hadn’t been anymore since she had dominated him for the first time. She was not sure if it was a good nervous.

“Just… hit you with the flat of my hand? Or the hair?”, this was such a strange situation.

She noticed that he was softly grinding his hips against the mattress. His anticipation and how hard he must be let her sex throb.

“With the flat of your hand.”

“Okay.”, she leaned over him and slowly outlined his body with both fingers. His neck, the gorgeous patterns of blue into white at his bony shoulders, circled the implants, traced down his spine. He signed, his dark voice muffled by the mattress. She smoothed down his lower back, felt the lean muscles there shift under her hands as he once again rubbed his loins against the bed.

“You’re very eager, are you?”

As an answer he just moaned.

She smiled, and traced down his broad hips, and then kneaded his firm ass.

“Here?”

“Yes…”, he panted, his voice already strained, “As hard as you can.”

Along with the nervousity, excitement suddenly prickled in her. She lunged like Scorpia had told her to bring most power into a movement, body turned to take the energy from that, not just from her arm. Then she hit.

A very loud slapping sound, and he flinched hard. For a small moment, power and lust shot through her. Then she noticed the pain in his scream.

“This was way too hard, too much pain!”, he yelped.

“I am so sorry! You said I should hit as hard as I can, I should have realized this was too hard, I didn’t wanted to hurt you!”

He just yelped again, and rubbed the place where she had hit him.

As he had finally recovered, she asked: “Should I try it again, but lighter this time?”

“Well…”, she noticed that he still looked uncomfortable. She had thought it came from the pain, but by now…

“I… it brought something up in me. Relief.”, he said.

“But not sexual?”

“No.”, now he looked outright haunted, and she immediately knew what this was about. “Relief for… my sins. How wrong and defect I am.”

“Oh.”

“I think it’s better we do not continue this, or only when I am more healed and more stable.”

“Yes.”, and then, “Do you want to continue with sex, to distract you, or something else?”

“Something else. I feel too vulnerable now.”

“Cuddling?”

“Yes.”, he smiled. She slung her arms around him and pulled the blanked over them, and started to talk about science.


End file.
